1. Field
The invention relates to processing of performance intensity zones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of performance intensity zones in sports is well-known. Polar Electro uses so-called sport zones: training is divided into a specific number of sport zones based on percentages of maximum heart rate. With sport zones, it is easy to select and monitor training intensities within a specific sport and follow sport zones-based training programs for that specific sport.